bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Dementor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ezra Krane page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oliver Laurier.gif page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 08:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I keep adding Serial Killer to the Tom Fargood page because he is a serial killer. He planned to kill multiple elderly people like he did when he started Harbingers of a New Day. Yes, he may technically be a called a Mass Murderer, but there is no such category page in the wiki.ConspiracyMan3794 (talk) ( ) 04:41, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Serial killers and mass murderers are two different things, and when there is no mass murderer category then he is just a killer. And why you added the same to Julie Coyle and Pete Geller, they just killed two people for a serial killer it had to be three at least. Dr. Dementor (talk) ( ) 16:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Kevin Hollings only killed two victims before he died as well and I don't see anyone removing him form the serial killer category. Pete Geller is the first and only serial killer who appeared on a Halloween special for Bones and he was planning to kill a third victim. Five in total if you count when he fired his scattergun at Booth and Brennan when they were rescuing Megan Shaw, making them all victims by proxy, but victims nonetheless. As for Julie Coyle she also killed two victims and only appeared in one episode like Geller and Hollings. She also performed the same disposal process when she killed her victims; sawing off the ribs of her victims and disposing the remains in the woods to make it look like an urban legend presented in the same episode. Ergo; serial killer/copycat killer.ConspiracyMan3794 (talk) ( ) 00:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Kevin Hollings killed two victims of which we know, it could be much more so i don't agree with you. Dr. Dementor (talk) ( ) 16:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Pete Geller also has two definite victims that we know of, but we don't know for sure just like Hollings. Geller may have killed other people before Judith Suzanne Evans and Stella Higgins , but its not definite. Hollings may have killed more than two victims, but until we know that for sure, his casualty count remains at two.ConspiracyMan3794 (talk) ( ) 01:58, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Caroline Julian is a member of the Bones family too! Brennan considered her the lynchpin of the group in the premiere of Season 6. Avalon Harmonia was there for Booth and Brennan's wedding and she even predicted that their relationship will work out in the premiere of Season 5. Despite acting irresponsibly, everyone, especially Booth, Brennan, and Cam cared about Jared Booth. As for Walter Sherman, his spin-off series; The Finder, it was the first TV Series to appear in the same world as Bones (The second is Sleepy Hollow.). Since the show is ending, these characters deserve one last encore in the end.